


Loneliness

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ballroom, Emeperor Verstael, FFXV rarepair week, Fairytale elements, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Prompto, Rarepair, RavProm, Reuniting, good dad Verstael, ravus is a bit dense in this what can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ravus is chronically alone, and that's the way he says he wants it- thank you very much. Not rude, but quite stern, he was raised by his parents to be a perfect prince, far removed from the other princes and princesses of Eos. That is, until he and his sister are invited to a ball to celebrate Prince Prompto's 20th birthday. There he meets someone, the one who could possibly be the love of his life. And he is not going to lose the opportunity to cherish him.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Loneliness

The first time Ravus saw Prompto was when they were children. Prompto was just a small child, chubby and well cared for by his adoring father, Emperor Verstael. He was shy, freckled, and completely adorable. Ravus, eight years older than Prompto, thought the prince to be a bit coddled, his own parents raising him to be stern and strong.

At thirteen, he was already far removed from the other princes and princesses running around, and he often watched as Prince Prompto of Niflheim would play joyfully with Prince Noctis of Lucis. Eos was at peace, and the children often visited with each other, making places like Galdin Quay, Altissia, and Fenestala popular destinations for everyone to meet up. However, there was one winter that Prompto fell perilously ill, and Emperor Verstael refused to let him out of Gralea ever since.

Ravus didn’t think much of it. The other princes, and even his sister, Lunafreya, would merely go to Gralea and enjoy the time they had there. But Ravus was going to be king, and as such he had more duties to attend to. Lunafreya, as the Oracle, was often busy as well, but she got more time amongst the other royals than he did. One time, he heard his mother arguing with King Regis about allowing him to enjoy his life more. Ravus knew it was a useless point. He was on his own.

It wasn’t until Ravus turned twenty eight that he received the news that the royal family was expected in Altissia to celebrate Prince Prompto’s twentieth birthday. It was the first time that Prompto was allowed away from Niflheim, and he had earned a reputation of being an elusive prince, beautiful and desired by all. Ravus hadn’t seen Prompto since he was a child, but he doubted that Prompto was the beauty that everyone claimed he was, especially if he was just sickly.

Then again, Ravus had earned his own reputation as being too aloof and strict for a young prince. He was never out and about amongst the people, and recently he had heard word that many considered him quite horrible to deal with. Ravus didn’t know why he had earned such a reputation, particularly since he didn’t know or speak to most. His parents insisted he become a more approachable prince, but all he had done was follow in their footsteps. Perhaps that was the problem.

“Brother,” Lunafreya said as they stepped off the ferry to Altissia. She was petite and pretty, exactly how a princess and Oracle should look, and all who knew her, loved her. “Try to be nice to the other princes here. I’ve heard that Prompto is quite excited to see everyone.”

“I don’t know why people assume I am going to be harsh,” Ravus replied, walking with her and their retinue towards the hotel they would be staying in. “I haven’t been rude to them at any juncture.”

“I know, brother,” Lunafreya replied with a nod. “But mother and father wished for me to tell you anyway.”

Ravus silently scoffed at the notion, but he didn’t say much else. Instead, they checked into the hotel and went to their separate rooms for a time. It wasn’t until the evening that they would be expected to do anything. Ravus took the time to relax and scroll on his phone. He found Prompto’s social media account and looked at the recent photo. It was of the city of Altissia, and Ravus couldn’t help but find himself impressed. He imagined that Prompto would easily have been a photographer in another life.

When the time finally came for Ravus to make his way to the ballroom where the royals would all be greeting and schmoozing with each other, he got up and pulled on a white suit for the occasion. Recently, Ravus had taken to pulling his silver-white hair back into a low bun, and he did it for the occasion as well. His mother and father rather hated it, but Ravus didn’t care. He supposed it was a way to rebel against them.

“It’s just a short gondola ride away,” Lunafreya told Ravus as they set out for the ballroom, getting in a gondola with two royal guards. “Have you thought about what you will gift Prompto for his birthday?”

“Mother and father already got him something particularly expensive,” Ravus explained as the gondolier took them to their destination. “Hopefully it’s something he’ll enjoy.”

“He’s a very nice young man, Ravus,” Lunafreya considered. “You might get along with him. I think he could use a friend like you.”

“I thought Prince Noctis was his friend,” Ravus pointed out. 

“He is,” Lunafreya replied with a nod. “But Prince Noctis also has other friends, as well as a boyfriend if the rumors are true. I’m sure he could use more than one friend other than a prince half a world away.”

Ravus made a non-committal noise, an indication that he was alone and used to it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want any friends, or even a lover, but he knew that his reputation for being closed off was enough to keep people away from him. Prompto was young, likely full of a hopeful future, and would probably meet a young woman, marry her, and find happiness. Ravus knew his life was one of loneliness, and he had gotten used to it well enough.

The ballroom was beautiful, well guarded, and ready to welcome all royals into its walls. Ravus offered his hand to his sister, helping her out of the gondola. They stepped into the ballroom where a massive party was underway, one that was full of laughter and frivolity. There was ballroom dancing, an orchestra playing, places to sit and eat, and many of the royal and wealthy there to honor Prompto. 

“Hey Luna!” Noctis said as he approached them, wearing a black suit with gold trim, as was typical of Lucis. He hugged Luna then offered a friendly smile to Ravus. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hello Noctis,” Lunafreya replied with a smile. “It’s wonderful to see everyone again. Where is Prince Prompto?”

“Running around here somewhere,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “You know how he is. Hi Ravus. Wanna come celebrate with us?”

Noctis looked at Lunafreya as he said it, and Ravus knew he was not invited to go along. He excused himself and wandered around the ballroom, speaking to those who stopped to speak with him. Eventually, Ravus found himself tired of the process, and he stepped out onto the ballroom balcony, preferring the time alone.

Except he wasn’t alone. There was a petite blond man there, dressed in the white regal wear of Niflheim, a gold stripe down the side of the pants with a red sash across his chest. The blond sat on the edge of the balcony railing, looking out at the world below as the moon rose high into the night sky. The moment that Ravus took a step, the young man turned and looked at him.

Ravus stopped, unable to stop himself from staring. The young man had his blond hair styled, his freckles darkened as if he had been kissed by the sun, blue-violet eyes wide and surprised. He was lean, fit, and absolutely gorgeous. 

“I’m sorry,” Ravus said, realizing he had startled this young man. “I came out here to take a moment. Perhaps I should return back inside.”

“No, it’s alright,” he replied, standing up and offering a polite bow. Ravus wondered what type of royal he was. Perhaps a duke or maybe just the son of a wealthy merchant. “Please take all the time you need, Prince Ravus.”

“Are you not a party person either?” Ravus asked, sitting next to the blond as they both took in the quiet. 

“I like dancing,” he replied, blushing sheepishly. It was cute, and Ravus was tempted to tell him so. “Night clubs and stuff like that seem more fun.”

“You’ve never been?” Ravus inquired. He shook his head. “Same here. Although, I suppose it’s harder for a prince to go than someone who’s not royalty.”

“Prince Noctis goes clubbing from time to time,” he explained. Ravus wondered how he knew that. “I guess Lucis is different from Niflheim though.”

“Or Tenebrae.” Ravus nodded in agreement. “What do you do in Niflheim?”

“I like to take photos,” he said with a smile that made Ravus’ heart soar. “I’ve been taking so many pics of Altissia since I got here. I feel like I want to sneak out and just go exploring.”

“Somehow I don’t think that would go well,” Ravus pointed out. If someone had to sneak out then they were likely closely monitored. “Perhaps tomorrow you’ll have a chance to do some more exploring.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and looked out at the water. “I’ve wanted to see the sylleblossom fields of Tenebrae. It’s been a long time since I’ve been there.”

“It’s quite beautiful there,” Ravus agreed. “A good place for photography.”

“What about you?” He looked at Ravus with a soft smile. “What do you like to do?”

Ravus was surprised by the question. He had never considered what he  _ liked _ to do before. “I am proficient at the piano and violin. I quite enjoy that.”

“I’d love to hear you play sometime.” The blond was quite bold and daring, but Ravus decided that he liked it. It made him feel relaxed, like he was a normal person and not someone who would have to live according to what his parents dictated.

“Perhaps I’ll find a piano here somewhere.” Ravus smiled at him, and the blond beamed. 

They spent the better part of an hour talking, getting to know each other, and Ravus found himself falling in love with the young man more and more. He was kind, compassionate, and lit up when he spoke about the things that he loved. The more and more the conversation went on, the more Ravus found himself wanting to kiss him. He had never felt this way before about anyone.

“There you are!” Noctis said as he stepped out onto the balcony. Ravus turned and looked at him. Since when did Noctis want to find him? Did Lunafreya send him? “Come on, Prom. Your dad is gonna freak if he can’t find you soon. You know how he gets when you leave his sight for two seconds. ‘Prompto, where are you?!’ Ignis is keeping him calm.”

“Sorry,” the blond replied with a sheepish smile and laugh. Ravus looked at him with wide eyes. This was Prompto? It couldn’t be. The last time he saw him… was far too long ago. Prompto stood up and turned back to Ravus. “It was a lot of fun talking to you. I hope we get to again really soon.”

“Oh!” Prompto unexpectedly took out his phone and smiled at Ravus. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Ravus replied, thinking that maybe he wanted a photo with Noctis. Instead, Prompto sat next to him quickly and posed, their cheeks pressed together. A moment later, Prompto had a selfie of the two of them together. 

“Thanks, Ravus,” Prompto said with a smile. “I’ll post it on the socials if that’s okay. If you’re on there, you can message me anytime.”

“Sure,” Ravus indicated, still trying to grasp everything about Prompto. 

“I hope to see you soon,” Prompto said with a smile and a wave. Ravus had never seen a smile that was so beautiful, and he felt his heart aching terribly.

“You too… Prompto,” Ravus replied, his voice more shocked than anything, as Prompto and Noctis made their way back inside. He found himself staring after Prompto, as if willing for him to return. He didn’t, of course, and Ravus felt like his world was an emptier place without him there.

~

Ravus didn’t get to see Prompto again after their conversation, save for a passing glance as he was taken from person to person at the ball, introduced by Emperor Verstael to everyone there. When Ravus had inquired what Prompto was doing the following day, Lunafreya had indicated that he was with his father, doing something that only they knew about. It appeared that Prompto’s entire schedule was already booked, and there was no room for Ravus to intercept. He left Altissia with a yearning in his heart that made him quite depressed. Returning to his lonesome life in Tenebrae did not help matters.

Ravus stared at the photo of him and Prompto from the ball for the millionth time, wondering if he was just losing his mind. Since the ball, Ravus had reached out to Prompto via social media, and he was pleasantly surprised when Prompto was quick to respond. They spoke at length via text, video chat, and as often as possible, but Ravus found himself wanting more. He longed to see Prompto, and he worried that he wouldn’t see him anytime soon.

A part of him felt ridiculous for it. There was no way that he could have fallen for someone so quickly. After all, Ravus was the closed off one, the one that others didn’t want to be around. Yet Prompto had just embraced who he was, and Ravus found the time he was alone was a lot more lonely all of a sudden. Even playing the piano or violin sounded more longing and morose than usual. 

“Brother?” Lunafreya asked as she knocked on the bedroom door and peered in. Ravus was laying on his bed, looking at his phone, wondering why Prompto hadn’t texted him. They always spoke and on a constant basis. It terrified Ravus to think that Prompto didn’t want to speak with him anymore.

“Yes?” Ravus asked, although he didn’t look at her.

“There’s an issue in the sylleblossom field,” Lunafreya said. “Mother and father would like for you to tend to it. They weren’t specific about it, but they said it’s urgent.”

Ravus sighed and stood up, knowing that their parents wouldn’t relent until whatever minor problem was occurring was taken care of. Dressed in just a shirt and jeans, Ravus pulled on a pair of shoes then made his way downstairs and towards the back of the grand palace they lived in. Due to Ravus’ status in the family, he was the one who usually dealt with these things, made decisions, and prepared for dignitaries to visit. 

While he didn’t know what was going on with the field, Ravus stepped outside and walked towards the field. It didn’t look like there was anything there, and the further he walked into the field, the more he was beginning to think this was some sort of joke. Frustrated and tired of dealing with whatever his parents had put him up to, Ravus turned around to head back inside.

“Hi,” Prompto said, standing behind him suddenly. Ravus stared in shock. Where had he come from? “I wanted to come see you, so I hid here and your sister came and got you. Um… I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but I wanted to tell you in person so… I’m rambling, but uhh… I like you, Ravus. I want to be your boyfriend if you’ll let me and well… Okay… You’re giving me that shocked face… I’ll go.”

“Prompto!” Ravus said as he turned around and began to walk away. Everything was such a shock to him that it took him a moment just to comprehend what Prompto was doing there and what he was saying. Now, though, he knew he needed to act.

Prompto turned and looked at Ravus in surprise as Ravus approached him. Without warning, he took Prompto into his arms and kissed him, his desire for him spilling over. They kissed for a long time, and Ravus felt like his love for Prompto was going to continue until the day he died. Ravus had his arms around Prompto’s waist, lifting him into the air as Prompto kept his arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I love you, Prompto,” Ravus said, still holding Prompto in his arms. “And I’m never letting you go.”

Blushing bright red, Prompto smiled brightly. “I love you too, Ravus.”

Ravus made his way back to the palace, carrying Prompto like a bride as he gleefully giggled. For the first time in his life, Ravus didn’t feel alone. He had Prompto, and he was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love RavProm (PromRav? Promvus? Ravto? Idk the ship!) and don't really write it very often. So when rare pair week came around I was like YES THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fairytale type story. I really loved writing this ^_^


End file.
